


On One Condition

by FloingMachines



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Florabella, Florence + The Machine - Freeform, They meet at a party and I wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Flo meet at a party, of Rob's request, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One Condition

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim and personally I think it's kinda cute. It's got smut towards the end, though.

It was an awesome party. The music was loud and pounding and it didn’t stop. Each song flowed seamlessly into the next, keeping everyone vibrating with the bass line.

 

I wasn’t dancing. I was sitting in a kitchen chair that I had leaned back on its rear legs and was drinking some concoction of alcohol that was poured into a red solo cup. There were really too many people to be dancing anyways, so I kept drinking and felt the drink scale my throat.

 

Suddenly a tall man I didn’t recognize was pushing over a shorter girl who was short enough to not even be a teenager yet. Her eyes were covered in dark black eyeliner and she was holding a cup and arguing with the guy who was dragging her over. Despite her size, she seemed to be full of fire.

 

“Hi.” The man said, smiling and then mumbled something under his breath to the girl. “This is my friend, Isabella and I think it would be in both of your better interests to talk to each other.” He shoved the girl further. He glanced at me pleadingly and then looked at Isabella. “Please don’t bite her head off.”

 

“I won’t!” Isabella said and pulled up a chair next to me. The man ducked his head sheepishly and disappeared into the jumping crowd.

           

“Hi.” I said, trying not to further aggravate the girl.

 

She turned to me and smiled a little. “I’m Isabella. That’s my asshole friend, Rob who for some ungodly reason thinks we should talk.”

           

“Is there any reason behind that?” I asked. It seemed once Isabella started talking she had lost a bit of the attitude.

           

“Well he says that he’s heard you sing and he thinks that maybe I could talk you into joining us. I play piano and he plays guitar and apparently you’re some kind of prodigy according to him. In my opinion he definitely sent the wrong person to coerce a six foot tall redhead to join a college band.”

 

I laughed a little bit and took another drink from the cup. “I sing a little.” I admitted. “I dunno if I ever considered being in an actual band.”

           

“How well can you sing?” Isabella asked.

           

“Why do you ask, Isabella?” I teased, feeling the alcohol take away a piece of my judgment. “Do you suddenly have interest?”

 

She blushed a bright red. “First of all, don’t call me Isabella. That makes it sound like I contribute something to the world, so call me Isa. It sounds more like a street name.”

 

“Whatever you say, Isa.” I laughed. “You’ve suddenly lost your attitude. Have you gained interest in only a couple seconds?”

           

“Whatever, I’m on a mission for Rob and myself sorta I guess. So yeah I’ve gained a little interest, but only because I trust Rob. Can you sing?”

 

I shrugged indifferently as an answer. “A little bit. I can’t read music well and I haven’t taken any singing lessons, but I can sing a little.”

           

“Well according to Rob, you sing like a fucking angel.”

           

“Jeez, that’s a bit overkill.”

 

“I’ll tell you what, there’s a karaoke machine in the other room and it’s raring to go. How about you show my ‘how little’ you actually sing.”

 

I gulped down the remains of my cup and put it on the table. “Fine.” I grinned and Isa stood up and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the chair.

 

Her hand in mine made my heart jump and set my skin on fire. I figured it was too many drinks combined with the intensity of the moment, but my brain was shooting off fireworks and making my face hot.

 

Sure enough, there was a karaoke machine in the other room with words to a song I didn’t quite know scrolling on the blue screen.

 

People were too busy in their own conversations to notice Isa pulling me up onto a coffee table and handing me a microphone, picking a song on the machine on the floor, and smiling devilishly before giving me a countdown on her fingers.

           

“Alright!” She yelled. “Three! Two! One!”

 

The music started playing and I intensely watch the words start to highlight on the screen. Before I could think about it, words were vibrating in my chest and roaring out of my mouth, filling the space as I watch the words go by like small planes, and I felt everyone’s eyes on me, but I kept going.

 

I couldn’t remember the words to song after that, I didn’t even know the song, but it was like something had possessed me. Words tumbled out of my mouth and they climbed and they dipped above and below the clouds I seemed to be in.

 

By the time I had finished, the entire room had stopped talking. I was breathing heavily and smiling and I sang the last word and put down the microphone. The room erupted into drunken applause and shouts as I blushed and stepped down.

 

“Oh my god!” Isa shrieked, practically jumping up and down as she handed me a cup. “Holy fuck, where’s Rob c’mon, you’ve got to meet him too now all we need is a drummer and oh my god you can fucking _sing_!”

 

I laughed and took a gulp of the drink. I winced; it was stronger than what I was used to. “What is this?” I asked as she held my hand and dragged me through the crowd.

 

“This is my friend’s house, it’s my favorite vodka of his. Thought you’d like it too.” She smiled and held my hand tighter. When she did, the same feeling from before came back, but it was more intense. It was like someone was holding a match to my hand, but in a good way.

 

I took another drink, feeling my body get used to it. “It’s strong.”

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I like it.”

 

Isa’s eyes were lit up like nothing I’d ever seen before as we tried to make our way through the thick crowd of people and the thrumming beat, but despite both of our desperate attempts to get out, we were trapped in a crowd of umping and intoxicated people.

 

“I think we’re stuck!” I yelled over the music.

 

“Whatever!” She smiled and began to sway to the beat, still grasping my hand and grabbing my other wrist.

 

I finished the drink, again, and felt lighter yet. Watching Isa dance in the dim lighting was strange and enchanting and soon I felt myself drawn into it and dancing with her, holding her hands close to my waist and we swayed slower than the people were jumping to the beat.

 

She held the world in her eyes, I was sure of it, when I saw her look up and blink slowly once before ducking her head back down, not meeting my gaze. She was blushing and grinning at the same time as the beat picked back up and pressed harder into me, bringing her hands up more as the swaying turned into a light hop.

 

“You’re hot _and_ you can sing.” She said, leaning her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. “It’s a total package.”

 

“You’re drunk.” I laughed as the people pressed closer, missing the exchange.

 

“Yeah, I’m drunk, but in the morning I’ll be sober and I’ll tell you the same thing.”

 

“What makes me think you’ll see me in the morning?” I joked and suddenly like lightning, her hands were on the back of my neck, pulling me down.

She yanked me down so fast that it took me by surprise when her lips pressed against mine. She tasted like alcohol and tea as she pressed her mouth against mine and then pulled away, smiling and then it faded suddenly as she realized what she’d done.

 

“Oh my god.” She said, stumbling into the people around us. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She had sobered up quickly as she tried to get away, but I grabbed her wrist, looking at her. The kiss had left me wanting more and I couldn’t get it out of my mind.

 

“No, it’s alright.” I said softly. She looked at me, her eyes wide and her lips on a borderline frown as her eyebrows scrunched together.

 

“Really?”

 

I didn’t really give her a response as leaned down and kissed her and she moved forward instinctively. She pressed harder this time and I tried to straighten myself up a little bit without breaking contact, but I ended up dragging Isa onto the tips of her toes and she ended the kiss with a laugh.

 

“Does that answer your question?” I asked; pulling her in and I felt her rest her head against my chest again.

 

She giggled a little, her drunkenness returning. “You’re too tall.”

 

I grinned, despite myself. “I know.”

 

“I’m like a child, I’m five foot three and what are you, six foot?”

 

“Close enough.”

 

I could feel her heart beating out of her chest as we laughed and the dance floor cleared out and we made our way back out into the open, my arm wrapped around her waist and we made our way out of the mass of people.

 

I had my back pressed to the stairwell as Isa pinned my wrists back and kissed me again, harder yet and I felt my head hit the dry wall. Taking the opportunity, she nipped at my neck and I felt my nails start to tear through the thin fabric of her top.

 

“Whoa, Isa!” I heard someone shout and we jumped away as Rob walked over, smiling and laughing. “I asked you to get her to join the band, not get her to fuck you!”

 

We both blushed and I smoothed my hair back as Isa stumbled on her words to try and give him a logical answer. “Shut up, Rob.” Came out of her mouth and she playfully shoved his shoulder.

“She’s way out of your league, like next galaxy out of your league.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” She rolled her eyes.

 

“No, I’m just saying that you better not fuck it up.”

 

“Get out of here, Rob.”  He laughed loudly and strolled back into the kitchen and Isa leaned up and kissed me again and I smiled against her lips, feeling her eyelashes scrape my cheeks. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asked, a husky whisper coming out of her mouth.

 

“Of course.” I whispered in response. “But neither of us can drive.”

 

“I took a taxi here, I’ll just call them.”

 

We laced our hands together and stumbled out the front door and sat on the front curb as she called the service and then hung up, shoving her phone back in her pocket. “Your friend’s wrong.” I said, rubbing my thumb against hers. “I am _not_ out of your league.”

 

She leaned her head against my shoulder and her hair clung to my shirt when she did and I laughed a little bit. “You’re out of my league, you’re just being nice because you have to.”

 

“And why do I _have_ to be nice to you?”

 

“Because I’m taking you home.”

 

“Trust me, I’m being nice to you because I want to.”

 

She laughed again as a response (she seemed to do that a lot) and squeezed my hand. “We’re going to the schloft.” She said.

 

“The what?” I wasn’t sure I had heard her quite correctly.

 

“It means ‘studio loft’ or ‘shitty loft’ depending on the day. It’s quite quaint, you’ll see.”

 

“I take it most of your ‘schloft’ is taken up by recording equipment and pianos.” I joked, hitting my shoulder against hers.

 

“I’m surprised you remembered that I play piano.”

 

“Pianoooooooo.” I echoed drunkenly and we both laughed. “Yes, of course I remember.”

 

The taxi pulled up and I felt her plant a kiss on my cheek and we got in. She gave the driver an address that I didn’t recognize and we sat in the backseat, our hands still laced together and her head on my shoulder as we whizzed through London.

 

For the entire ride, we didn’t talk. It was almost like talking would ruin the air around us. When the cab stopped, Isa paid him and we stepped out onto the dark sidewalk and into the lobby of a building.

 

There was no elevator so we walked three flights up and Isa unlocked the apartment door and flipped on the lights.

 

“Welcome to,” She paused for dramatic effect and reached out her arms. “The schloft.”

 

I laughed and she quickly kissed my lips as I looked around the small apartment. To the direct left of the door was a small kitchen with mostly microwavable meals and teacups and to the right was a piano surrounded by so much electrical equipment and wires that it had to be a safety hazard.

 

Above the piano and its many devices was a ladder that led to a small platform where the roof turned into an inverted V shape. A large mattress covered in sheets and blankets of assorted colors was shoved into the small space.

 

“I can see where both nicknames come from.” I remarked. “And I believe that you said that you could play piano.”

 

“Of course I can!” She defended and ran over to the machine, flipping and pushing all sorts of plugs, buttons, and levers. She smiled and motioned for me to come over as she pushed another button and turned up the volume on a large black box with a red blinking light. “We recorded this the other day.” She explained. “We got Chris to drum and we might be getting a harpist too.”

 

“That’s interesting.” I said as the recording started and guitar notes started to flood in. Isa began playing piano riffs with it and I mumbled words to it as she played.

 

“What are you singing?” She asked, her voice only half focused.

 

“That’s why she sleeps with one eye open.” I experimented, seeing if I liked the sound. I kept making up words, my voice slipping up and down like fluid as it rose from a whisper to almost a screech. Her hands kept pounding on the keyboard, pushing keys down and nodding her head a little as I wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear “I slipped my hand under her skirt, I said, oh it’s not gonna hurt.” I nipped the tip of her ear and listened to her suck in a breath and falter.

 

“You’re good.” She half mumbled again in response. As she kept playing and I kept making up words to a song that didn’t yet exist.

The recording stopped and so did Isa. “So what would happen if I joined this ‘band’ of yours I whispered, running my hands up and down her sides as she tipped her head back and captured my lips in a kiss.

 

“Well you’d be in a band.” She said, kissing me again and capturing my tongue in between her lips. “And then we’ll be famous because between your voice and my general attractiveness, we’ll get the entire world addicted.”

 

Her hips were moving against mine as I kissed her again as she still sat on the piano bench. “That sounds perfect.” I took her hand and lifted her up and off the piano bench until we were both standing and facing each other, each of on opposite sides of the bench.

 

“I want you.” She said very quietly, leaning in closer. I nodded in response and closed the distance, our lips meeting heatedly as I pulled off my shirt, exposing my plain white bra. In my defense, I hadn’t been expecting to go home with anyone.

 

We separated for a second as we both frantically tried to get out of our jeans and Isa struggled in the loose fabric of her top and then we were pressed together again, our skin burning against each other as Isa blindly stumbled backwards, looking for the ladder.

 

“I fucking hate this ladder.” She said as we were forced up it. “Really.”

 

“I’m definitely hating this ladder right now.” I agreed as I made it up and fell backwards onto the mattress and Isa landed on top of me, her legs in between mine as she ran her nails down my side and my hands splayed out against her back.

 

I hardly knew what was happening by the time both of our bras were ripped off and she had her thumbs hooked around the edges of my underwear. Her brown eyes were dark as we looked at each other in silent agreement and she kissed me harder yet as both of us were completely naked and felt our skin against each other’s.

 

 It passed in a blur as I felt my back arch and my blood burn in place as low moans escaped my mouth and her lips kissed the skin on my neck as we moved with each other until I was sure I was going to explode before I was rambling off strings of expletives and my eyes were screwed shut.

 

I ran my nails down Isa’s bare skin as I dragged her under me and her hips rolled to meet mine. Her mouth was parted slightly as I dipped lower and watched her unwind like a spring until her mouth was parte as if permanently saying ‘oh’ and she was letting out small screams until she was bucking and shaking underneath me.

 

We were both shaking as I pulled a blanket over us and wrapped my body around hers; our legs tangled together like the wires on her piano. “You’re beautiful.” I whispered in her ear and I heard her let out a contented sigh.

“Have you looked at yourself recently?” Her voice was nothing but a raw whispered now as she said it and pressed further into my body.

 

“I’ll join your band on one condition.” I said as I watched her eyes close as she almost fell asleep.

 

“Yeah? What’s that?”

 

“We get to do _that_ more often.”

 

“Florence, trust me if you join the band we’re doing that every day we get the chance.”

 

She took a deep breath and I watched her fall asleep in my arms before joining her, our bodies impossibly close.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up and the bed was empty. My first instinct was to panic, mainly because this wasn’t my bed and I was naked, but memories from the previous night quickly flooded into my mind and I smiled. I sat up and saw a teakettle on the small stove and saw Isa sitting on the floor, typing quickly into an old laptop.

 

I wrapped one of the sheets around me and climbed down the ladder and sat behind Isa, who was only in a large sweatshirt and underwear.

 

“Good afternoon.” She said when I sat down. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m more than okay.” I answered, leaning my head on her shoulder. She laughed softly when I did. “What are you writing?”

 

“I’m emailing Chris and Rob, saying that I might have some lyrics for that recording of theirs.”

 

I turned her head towards mine and kissed her, feeling her lips turn upwards into a smile when I did. “Alright.”

 

 

 


End file.
